


well what can i do? i'm addicted to you.

by carapxce



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: @carapxce, Addicted To You, Angst, Bank Robbery, Crime AU, Death, F/F, Guns, Im bad at this, In the end, Marigami, Partners in Crime, Suicide, True Love, also ladybug doesnt exist sis, also this, based off avicii, but its romantic?, first fic ever help, follow i guess?, i do social media aus on instagram, is - Freeform, isn't it 16 in france anyway??, just some violence and suicide, lesbians in crime, let's pretend the drinking age is 18, like there's no sex, marinette is lovesick uwu, rated it as mature just in case!!, shameless self promo, still kids but legal ya know, the music video, there is some fluff, they're like 18, well kinda, what do i tag this as??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carapxce/pseuds/carapxce
Summary: She couldn’t believe she was doing this. The things she did for love.She heard glass shatter, and that was her signal. She pulled the revolver out and turned, directing it at the customers. She knew Kagami had her hooked, but this confirmed just how hooked she was.And oh boy was she hooked.





	well what can i do? i'm addicted to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~ this is my first actual fanfic, don't mind me! It's gonna be really bad (at this point in which I'm writing this, it hasn't been written) and I hope you enjoy anyways.
> 
> This is entirely inspired by Avicii's music video, Addicted To You. Go watch it!! I recommend listening to it while reading. :) 
> 
> Update: this first chapter I wrote is pure fluff and shenanigans. Next update (or the one after depending on how much I write) will have angst. And spoiler: the ending won't be a happy one (if you watched the music video, you'll know what I mean)

_I don’t know just how it happened,_

 

She was wiping the table vigorously, impatiently waiting for Kagami, dressed in a denim halter top paired with a royal blue skirt that flared just right while she had a white apron covering the outfit. Marinette was getting tired of working at this small bar with that creep bartender who was constantly staring at her and groping her with every chance he got. Good thing she’s a lesbian.

 

_I let down my guard._

 

She heard the door chime and turned to have ocean blue meet hazelnut brown. From the quick glance, the look in Kagami’s eyes told Marinette _Be ready_. She simply nodded back. Kagami’s hip swayed seductively as she made her way over to the bar, ordering a shot that Marinette couldn’t hear exactly what. Probably a shot of straight whiskey. After all, that was her favorite drink.

 

_Swore I’d never fall in love again,_

 

Marinette stopped cleaning the table to swiftly reach under her apron pulling a revolver out of the waistband of her skirt. Keeping it hidden under her apron, she turned her head over her shoulder. All the while no one suspected a thing, she was right. Kagami downed the shot of whiskey and she knew it was time.

 

_but I fell hard._

 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. The things she did for love. She heard glass shatter, and that was her signal. She pulled the revolver out and turned, directing it at the customers.

 

_Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise._

 

She knew Kagami had her hooked, but this confirmed just how hooked she was. And oh boy was she hooked. She glanced over at her to see her yelling at the bartender with a gun to his head.

“Put the money in the bag or she will fire!” referring to Marinette and the cowering customers. “I might just fire too.” Kagami whispered, cocking the gun and pushing it harder into the man’s forehead.

The man whimpered out an okay and quietly pleaded that they didn’t hurt anyone. He shoved everything that was in the register in Kagami’s bag.

 

_I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes_

 

Marinette snapped her head back to an older woman reaching for the phone that was perched on the wall and yelled “Get down! No one's gonna call the cops, do you hear me?” The older woman immediately cowered down and hugged whom Marinette assumed to be her family.

 

_You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave._

 

Kagami ran behind her tapping her shoulder while giggling, bag full of money zipped, “Let’s go!” Marinette followed her in a giddy fashion. They rushed into the car, Kagami shoved her key into the ignition, and they pulled out of there in record speed. Marinette looked back at the bar with a smile on her face. Her heart was beating faster than any other time she could recall feeling this kind of adrenaline. Although she knew it was different from the excitement of when she rode a rollercoaster.

“Holy shit! I can’t believe we just did that!” Marinette practically squealed. Kagami laughed and it made Marinette’s heart soar. Man, she was a sucker for this girl.

“Well we did rob a bar, so it’s gonna be hard to believe for a little while.” Kagami said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Marinette wasn’t used to doing stuff like this! As a kid, she just did her homework and some nights she didn’t, which she would lie about, but that was the worst thing she had ever done. This was next level.

_Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing through my veins_

 

Marinette just stared at her, admiring the woman before her. Her gorgeous black locks styled in a bob flowing in the wind (the windows were down because it made them feel more adventurous), the light blush on her cheeks, the wine red lipstick Marinette was so tempted to ruin with just a peck. And then she looked over.

“What?” Kagami laughed.

“Nothing, I love you.” Marinette giggled peering into Kagami’s eyes, gazing at her like a lovesick puppy.

“I love you too dork.” she whispered returning her eyes to the road. Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She was addicting.

 

_I’m addicted to you,_

 

The car came to a stop as the light turned red. Marinette grabbed Kagami’s chin turning her head and pulling her into a heated kiss. As soon as their lips connected, there was a spark, just like every kiss with Kagami. Maybe that’s why she was so hooked on her.

 

_hooked on your love. Like a powerful drug I can’t get enough of._

 

Marinette bit at Kagami’s lower lip earning a yelp. It made her giggle. A loud blaring horn pulled them out of their bubble. She rushed out an apology as Kagami stepped on the gas.

 

_Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue._

 

“Babe, don’t worry about it. I enjoyed it so that old hag can suck it!” Kagami stuck her middle finger in the air flipping off said driver. Smiling, she asked, “Could you count the cash?”

Marinette giggled and muttered a “sure” as she reached down for the bag. She unzipped it and began to carefully count the cash. She didn’t want it all going out the window. When she finished, she announced “$2,274! Holy shit! We can pay our rent! And last month’s rent too!”

Kagami laughed, “You see this is why we do this! It helps us out _and_ it’s incredibly cute watching you act giddy.”

Marinette simply smiled. She swears this is the happiest she’s ever been. There’s a saying about having a significant other being called your partner in crime. Marinette laughed at the irony. Kagami was quite literally her partner in crime just as she is hers. Pretty silly if you asked her. The car came to a stop as they pulled up to what appeared to be a fancy hotel.

 

_Out of control, what can I do?_

 

“Where are we?” Marinette asked Kagami as a man came over asked if they’d like to valet.

“Yes please!” Kagami then turned to Marinette, “Hopefully it’s not too expensive. But to answer your question. Le Grand Paris! And we’re only staying for the night. Think of this as a treat for our success.” She stepped out of the car and rushed to the other side to open the door for Marinette. She held out her hand for Marinette, “Let me treat _you_ princess.”

 

_I’m addicted to you!_

 

Marinette accepted her hand and stepped out of the car reaching up to kiss her cheek. She knew right then that she was gonna have the time of her life tonight and with the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love you! Thanks for reading that shit uh, it's bad but someone might enjoy trash so idk? BUt thanks anyway! <3 and I might post 2 more chapters? One more for sure, I'm just not sure if I'm gonna make this a two shot or three lololol. After I write out the whole thing, I might just combine it all, but as for right now, I'm posting this before the website shuts down because I definitely won't finish before then. Hope you like it so far!! 
> 
> -mily


End file.
